


My heart told me to buy this

by laggypc



Series: Valentine's day special [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laggypc/pseuds/laggypc
Summary: Shouyou bought a chocolate for Kageyama during Valentine's day.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Valentine's day special [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	My heart told me to buy this

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! This is a KageHina Valentine's day special.

Inhaling the frozen wind as pieces of snowflakes fall on his hair. Shoyou grip tighter on his scarf. Exhaling out, he creates a thin fog that disappeared quickly. Tomorrow is Valentine's day and he feels exhilarated everytime he thinks about it. Who could not be? Valentines is definitely the best time to get chocolates from his friends who are just giving out them for free. It is also fun to watch people confessing and giving out letters. He remembered he would always cheer whoever is confessing to his friends. Overall, chocolates are the only thing he is excited for.

"Ah, I bet Kageyama is going to get a lot of chocolates tomorrow. Might as well take some from him." He murmurs to himself as he walks to the gym. 

Speaking of him, where could he be? Shouyo feels odd not racing with him towards the clubroom. Maybe he was already there, but it wouldn't make sense if he got there without him. That's definitely cheating and unfair. It wouldn't count as a win.

"Where's Kageyama?" His eyes wandered around the club room expecting the setter to be there.

"You look lonely without the king besides you." Tsukishima sneered at him while changing clothes.

"And you are extra stingy without Yamaguchi by your side stingy-shima." He stuck out a tongue which made the curl of Tsukishima's lips disappear. "Where's Yamaguchi as well?"

"He went to pick up an extra net together with the king." 

"Oh, I'll go help 'em!" He dropped his bag and ran. He also heard Tsukishima mumbled 'idiot' but he ignored it anyways.

This is a great opportunity to race with him on their way back to the club room.

As expected, he saw Yamaguchi carrying the net, but to his surprise Kageyama was not with him.

"Hello, Hinata-kun. Why are you still in your uniform?" He spoke as fog came out of his mouth.

"He said Kageyama is with you." A disappointed look was etched on his face.

"He was. He said that I should go on ahead to the gym. He went to stop by the vending machine." Yamaguchi explained as he walked closer.

Hinata's mouth formed an o. "Thanks!" He ran past him.

He stopped on his tracks when he arrived at the nearest vending machine. Breathing heavily, his hands fell on his knees. His head rise up to his setter slurping on a milk box he just bought. His heart is beating faster because of running. It was definitely because of running, there's no other acceptable reason.

"Oi, dumbass. Why haven't you change into-"

"Let's race back to the clubroom." He met his eyes.

"No. I'm having my milk." He placed his free hand into the pocket of his jacket.

Hinata gritted his teeth at his rejection. "Whatever. I'm going to win anyways."

He was about to run when Kageyama pulled him back. "Let's just walk."

Hinata looked up to his face. Still sipping, didn't even bother to look back at him. "You just don't want to lose."

"I just want us to reach the gym together in peace."

With that, Hinata was left speechless. Only their footsteps can be heard. 

No one dares to break the silence until they reach the club room.

"Why are we here? I thought we were going to the gym." He snapped back to reality when they stopped by the door.

"Change your clothes first, dumbass."

"Yeah right, my bad." He scratched his nape and entered to change.

"Be quick, I'll wait for you here." He says as he took the last sip of his milk.

He quickly changes as Kageyama ordered. He can't help but notice that he is quite calm today. Even if he would call him 'dumbass', he would say it softly.

He went out and just like he said, he was there waiting. No one breaks the serene atmosphere as they walk. Is he mad? If he is, then why would he wait for him. They reached the gym without Hinata having the courage to ask him for his odd behavior. They were setting up the net and some are wearing their knee pads. 

"Is everyone here?" Daichi looked around and had a 'yes' as a response. 

"Let's start stretching, then we will practice receiving and blocking today."

Him and Kageyama separated their ways as he went to Sugawara to say something.

"Oi, Shouyou! Don't you dare space out during practice." Nishinoya greeted him with a slap on his back.

"Whatever it is, don't think about it too much." Tanaka smiled at him and tap his shoulders. "Tell you what, I'll give you all of my chocolates that I am going to be receiving tomorrow, since I would only accept Kiyoko-san's chocolate!" He broke into laughter.

"Really? You're so cool Tanaka-senpai!" Hinata beamed having his fists clenched and brought up to his chest.

Nishinoya and Tanaka both laughed at their _kouhai's_ reaction.

"Don't talk about it like you are actually going to receive some chocolates." Ennoshita said in a monotonous tone as he passes by.

  
  
  


Time flies quickly, the practice was over without him and Kageyama interacting with each other. It was quite alright not having him to call him 'dumbass' every time he fails to receive the ball. Little did he know there's a part of him that misses it.

  
  


-.-

On his way to school, he notice this particular store that has a lot of customers, specifically students. It was quite crowded and noisy there. There are frenetic male students trying to purchase chocolates.

"Oh, right. It is Valentine's day." He gripped on his breaks which made a screeching sound.

He excused his way through inside the store. He was intrigued on why would students go wild. Turns out there is a discount on chocolates today. He walked through the aisle to find something to buy. He grabs a cereal bar for his breakfast, then on its side there is a chocolate with a familiar packaging. Remembering it was the same brand of milk box Kageyama was sipping yesterday. Looks like they have launched a limited edition milk chocolate.

"Oooh!" He picked it up. "It really looks like the milk box they are selling at school, but chocolate. I bet Kageyama would be surprised and delighted." 

He bought two of those since there was a 'buy-one-take-one' promo.He shoved it on to his bag and rode his bike on his way to school. Humming merrily on to the last love song he heard on the store's radio. His hair was pushed back due to the cold wind rushing into his face.

He patiently waited for the lunch time to come, for his opportunity to give Kageyama the milk chocolate he just bought. The class was boring so he managed to sleep the entire time until it was lunch time.

Shouyou hopped on his way through the vending machine expecting that Kageyama would be there scowling at the machine when he tries to decide on what milk he should buy.

"Please accept my feelings!" 

He stopped on his tracks. He knows that he should not interrupt theconfession but he couldn't help himself to be curious, so he quietly peek to see who is confessing. He places the milk chocolates on his pockets and saw a girl bowing with a letter on her hands. Kageyama was surprised by the sudden action of the girl.Shouyou immediately retrieves himself. He couldn't understand why there is this indescribable feeling in his chest. He ran back to his classroom and didn't even bother to hear for Kageyama's answer.

_He would probably turn her down. Wouldn't he?_

  
  


It only lasted for awhile, but the fact that he realizes that if he would give Kageyama a chocolate on this particular day made him anxious. It is almost like he is confessing. Heart hammering inside his chest every time he thinks about it. How did he come to this point?

It's quite silly of him to buy these chocolates without realizing his true feelings.Of course there would be consequences, if he would give him the chocolate. Kageyama would think that he likes him, which is true but still in denial about it. If he thinks that he likes him, he wouldn't probably toss to him which could lead to less spiking during matches. And last but not the least, the sting in chest comes back every time he thinks about that he might not have the same feelings for him. That it would be awkward for the both of them. He might avoid him for doing that.

Shouyou aggressively shakes his head. Best choice is not give him the chocolates after all.

"What's the problem, Hinata-kun?" Sugawara places a hand on his back.

"Nothing! I'm sorry for spacing out during practice." He bows and runs back to the court to practice spiking.

Seeing Kageyama now is making him flushed.

_I am such a dumbass. I am such a dumbass. Why would I even think about it right now?_

The ball rolls down to his feet which made him snapped back to reality. Kageyama just tossed to him and he didn't spike it. Of course he going to be scolded. He internally winces as he waits for him to shout at him.

"Oi, dumbass. What are you doing? It's your time to spike." He turns to Kageyama has a confused look on his face. There is no hint of annoyance on his face nor on his voice.

Hinata flashes a smile to calm himself. "Yeah, right. One more toss please."

"No, go to the back of the line again. You just missed your chance." Tsukishima smirked at him and shoved him out of the way. He was obviously not excited for spiking, he just did it to annoy Hinata.

Hinata stuck a tongue out as he goes to the back.

"And that's why you should never space out during practice." Tanaka laughed at him.

-.-

"Is something wrong?" Kageyama approaches him with a worried look on his face. 

"N-nothing! Nothing at all." Hinata quickly shoves the milk chocolate on his bag.

The club room was filled with awkward silence with just the two of them.

"You were spacing out since yesterday! Don't fool with me." Kageyama sits on the floor.

"I told you it was nothing." Hinata turned away from his direction to hide his scarlet face.

"There's got to be something." Kageyama insisted and waited for him to answer, but he fails and sighs instead. "If something matters, uh- you could always talk to me." He rubs the back of his neck. "If you're not uh- ready t-to talk about it. Um- just make sure to not space out during practice."

The idea of Kageyama being concerned made him more flushed than before. He has nothing to say since his mind is a mess right now.

"Your ears are red." 

Hinata gasps and turns to him. "N-no! They're not!"

"And your face too."

Instinctively he shoves his face inside his bag to hide it.

Both of the chocolate fell out to which Kageyama took notice of. "These are-"

Hinata not knowing what to do with the situation, "Those are for you." he admits it.

Kageyama turned to him with a hint of blush on his face. Good thing Hinata didn't see it, since his face is still buried in the bag. "T-thank you." He mumbles.

"Please, don't be mad at me." Hinata's word muffled.

"Why would I be mad?" Kageyama's head tilted in confusion.

"B-because I like you." Hinata admitted, eyes tightly shut.

"Wh-what did you say?!" 

"You heard me." His head rises up and bit his lips. Seeing Kageyama blushing is quite a sight.

"D-dumbass." He turned sideways to hide his face.

"And you don't?" Eyes fell on his knees. "That's alright, I wouldn't expect you to like me back."

Fists curling into a ball. He didn't know why did he confess, right here, right now. He already decided that he should not confess because of the consequences he has to face, but it felt so right.

"Dumbass! Of course I like you too." Kageyama didn't bother to look at him. He just pouted with his face still blushing hard.

"You do?" Hinata asked softly still unconvinced on what he just heard. 

Kageyama just nodded as a response. 

"Prove it." He dares to stare back into those deep ocean blue eyes.

Kageyama moved closer which caused him to move backwards. He cupped the shorter boy's cheeks to prevent him from moving away. "Okay then."

Shouyou gulped. His eyes instinctively close when gap of both faces narrows. He felt butterflies in his stomach. It was a soft, chaste kiss. It never lasted for three seconds, but it felt like forever. Eyes fluttering open as they gasp for air.

"Satisfied?"

"No." Shouyou stood up and flashed a smile.

Kageyama's brow stitched together in confusion. "What shall I do then?"

"Let's do it again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your time reading this! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this fan fiction. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> laggypc (◕ᴗ◕✿)


End file.
